supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Linnea of the Cotati
History Origin Linnea is a member of the Cotati, a species that evolved on the planet Hala alongside the Kree. The Cotati were pacifists whereas the Kree were barbarians and only cared for destruction and wars. Given their beliefs, the 2 races had little to no contact with the other and were forbidden to interact with the other. Linnea was one of the first Cotati to inhabit the world of Hala, and as such was considered to be royalty by her race. Unlike the rest of the Cotati, Linnea believed that being pacifists would only lead to their extinction, which made her be seen as a renegade. Kree vs Cotati After the Kree invaded the Cotati's lands in Hala she was forced into hiding, watching how her people were killed. She realized that in order to ensure her own survival she would have to team up with the Kree, knowing that the Cotati wouldn't last in the war. She sneaked up to the Kree's palace but was captured by the guards and was taken to their leader. Thinking she was a spy sent by the Cotati, he ordered the guards to kill her, she fought them off and incapacitated them, using her powers for the first time to trap them with vines. She told the King that she wished to join them in the war, keeping her true intentions to herself. Battle of Beliefs Years went on and the war was nowhere near it's ending. After becoming more adept with her powers she sought for more and started to absorb the essence of the fallen Cotati into herself, greatly increasing her abilities. She helped the Kree in their fight against her race, thinking it was the right thing to do. Within the next 5 years, she came to the conclusion that the Kree were too greedy to stop if the battle ever came to an end, realizing that both of their species were flawed and were doomed to become extinct. She single-handedly took down both the Kree and the Cotati's resistance and fled from Hala, adventuring into another solar system. Inhumans After millennia of wandering the universe, she felt strangely drawn to a certain solar system with a planet that was capable of hosting life. She prompted to visit said planet but saw that, just like Hala, the species inhabiting the Earth were flawed and would suffer the same ending as the Cotati. This caught the attention of the Inhumans as they saw her as a threat to their solar system, having knowledge of what had happened to the Cotati and the Kree. In an effort to capture her and send her back to Hala, the Inhumans sent Crystal and Medusa to fight her. After an intense battle and being outmatched by their fighting skills, Linnea decided to escape. Shi'Ar Empire Linnea joined the Shi'Ar Empire's Royal Guard with the sole purpose of protecting the Emperor/Empress; in this case D'Kenn. After the events that lead to D'Kenn's defeat, she then became loyal to the new ruler of the Shi'Ar; Lilandra Neramani. She fought by Lilandra's side during many battles, proving to be as good as The Gladiator when it came to her job. When the Empress Lilandra was murdered by Black Hawk, she decided to retreat along with the rest of the Royal Guard until a new ruler was found. Many members of the guard left the Shi'Ar after Lilandra's death, including Gladiator. Thinking that the mutant Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) wasn't fit to lead the Shi'Ar Empire, Linnea alongside the rest of the Imperial Guard started a rebellion against him. Learning that Deathbird had returned to stop the rebellion- and to take the position of Empress, Linnea instructed the rest of the Guard to take care of her while she would fight Vulcan; the fight between the two lasted about 3 hours until Lin emerged victoriously and sent him back to Earth through a wormhole. Deadly Ties W.I.P Powers and Abilities Powers Nature Channeling: '''An ability that allows her to project and manipulate mystical, arcane energy. The ability has been described as 'nature itself'. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking an illusion and reversing/removing spells. * ''Illusion Manipulation:' Linnea is capable of creating, shaping and manipulating illusions to anything she wills it to be. ** ''Illusion Casting: Linnea was capable of projecting hundreds of clones of herself to buy her enough time to take down both the Cotati and the Kree. Later on she showed enough skill to be able to cloud Uatu's psychic powers to prevent him from noticing her arrival on Earth's solar system.'' ** ''Illusionary Environment: Linnea can create entire environments, and possibly even entire planets through her illusions.'' ** ''Illusion Energy Manipulation: Linnea can tap into the stored energies of previous or current illusions to further enhance her own, and allowing her illusions to evolve to a more realistic degree.'' * ''Weather Manipulation: Linnea has shown the ability to channel the power of nature to call forth all sorts of weather phenomena she can imagine. She was capable of ravaging an entire planet by summoning a large number of tornadoes.'' * Natural Energy Manipulation: '''Probably Linnea's most used ability is the power to manipulate the energy stored in nature to accomplish a variety of effects such as: ** ''Animation: Linnea is capable of infusing a portion of nature's energy into other objects, and even her surroundings. With this she gains full control over said object, for instance, she was once seen animating several trees, and even a mountain as Golems to fight for her.'' ** ''Conversion: Through a precise technique she's perfected over the years, Linnea is capable of manipulating a living organism's energy to transform them into plant-like hybrids to do her bidding. Such skill, however, requires all of her energy and can have detrimental effects on her.'' ** ''Energy Projection: Linnea can store the energy from her surroundings in her body and then expell it in the form of attacks such as shockwaves, pulses, blasts, beams etc. Such attacks can have varius effects like negating abilities for a short period of time.'' * ''Fauna Energy Manipulation:' Linnea can tap and manipulate the natural energies released by animals and higher forms of fauna such as humans and aliens. * ''Flora Energy Manipulation: Linnea can tap and manipulate the natural energies released by plant-life. With this ability she can summon and create different kinds of plants to assist her.'' * ''All-Access: Linnea can gain access or entry to any location, place or time. It doesn't matter where or what the location is, she can always find a way inside.'' ** Dimensional Independence: '''Linnea can move through all dimensions, not just the three spatial ones, allowing travel through time and to other dimensions, perception at things from a different angle that would be inaccessible to three-dimensional eyes. * ''Dream Manipulation: Linnea can create, shape, enter, and manipulate others' dreams, project them on a physical level. This might explain why she always seems to have a profound knowledge of her targets.'' * ''Elemental Manipulation: Linnea can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature. Fire, water, air, earth, and lightning.'' ** ''Elemental Channeling: Linnea is able to channel the elemental forces and use them for a myriad of purposes.'' * ''Esoteric Light Manipulation: Linnea can manipulate the esoteric side of light, and the mystical properties of it.'' ** ''Perception Manipulation: Linnea can alter others' perception; enabling her to interfere with the ability to sense a subject.'' ** ''Age Shifting: Linnea is able to use the mystical side of light to alter someone's age. '' ** ''Esoteric Light Generation: Linnea can generate light with magical properties.'' * ''Nature Force Healing: Linnea can heal/restore herself and others through natural forces.'' * ''Psychic Shield: Due to her cells absorbing natural energy to die and regenerate almost instantly, Linnea is highly resistant to mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers. This power needs to be activated willingly.'' * ''Psychometry: Linnea obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects she can observe.'' ** ''Psychometric Telepathy: Linnea can read the history of any object she touches and opens a telepathic link with anyone related to the object.'' * ''Shapeshifting: Linnea can shapeshift her form. She uses this ability to keep a humanoid appearance.'' ** '''Elemental Transformation: '''Linnea is capable of using her shapeshifting to a greater degree than normal. With this she can become one with the environment around her and possibly gain control of it, as it acts as an extension of herself. She has also displayed the ability to transform into elements such as air. ** '''Energy Transformation: '''Aside from becoming one with her surroundings or the elements, she can channel enough natural energy within her body to transform into nature's energy itself. * ''Spell-Casting: Linnea can cast spells, performing a procedure to achieve specific magical effects.'' ** ''Spell Amplification: Linnea can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual.'' ** ''Spell Negation: Linnea can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely.'' * ''Supernatural Beauty: Linnea is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others.'' * ''Telepathic Communication: Linnea is able to form a psionic communication line with another being, essentially rendering them capable of having comprehensible conversations with others using her mind.'' * ''Teleportation Manipulation: Linnea can manipulate the teleportation of herself and other beings.'' * ''Uncertainty Manipulation: Linnea can manipulate the uncertain/unknown, manipulating everything that lies beyond her perception or understanding. In short, what cannot be perceived or the understandable at a given moment can be anything she chooses.'' ** ''Meta Summoning: Linnea can summon any kind of object or entity. Such power, however, requires her to be properly energized by a massive source of power.'' *** ''Divine Banishment: Linnea can banish cosmic objects, forces or beings from a specific place to another she chooses. Some might even lose their cosmic power upon banishment.'' Abilities ''Leadership & Political Aptitude:' Linnea is an experienced leader and politician. She was highly trained in warfare tactics and sword fighting and has exceptional abilities in diplomacy, mediating, and governing. ''Markswomen: She is adept at handling Shi'ar energy weapons. She was trained in the use of most Shi'ar weaponry. Linnea also possesses some degree of knowledge on how to handle and operate Kree weaponry.'' ''Hand-to-hand Combatant: She is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, capable of fending off and defeating the mutant Gabriel Summers.'' Multilingualism: '''Linnea has shown high proficiency with languages. She is capable of speaking every earthly dialect, the Shi'Ar language and many other alien dialects she picked up during her trips across the galaxy. Weaknesses ''Extreme Amounts of Energy: 'If Linnea channels too much natural energy into herself, her Cotati traits become more, and more visible until she transforms into a plant-like being with almost no consciousness. In this form, she can only access the most rudimentary aspects of her powers.